Kamilah Goldstein
Cadet Kamilah Goldstein was a human who enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2372. Early Life Kamilah was born to Abraham and Fatima Goldstein a couple with Jewish and Muslim beliefs respectively. Kamilah grew up keenly aware that her parent's peoples were once the deadliest of enemies, and considered herself to the living proof that any differences can be peacefully overcome. To remind herself of this, she would frequently relive the Six-Day War on the holodeck, sometimes as a Jew and sometimes as a Muslim. This was the genesis or her desire to join Starfleet, as she believed in Starfleet's mission to bring sentient races peacefully together. ( ) Starfleet Academy She arrived at Academy in 2372, and was named squadron leader of Omega Squad, under the command of Trill Commander Kyethn Zund. Other members of Omega Squad included Nog (the first Ferengi to enter the Academy), Matt Decker (who was the son of Admiral Dennis Decker), the Andorian Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa, and T'Priell of Vulcan. ( ) Kamilah was extremely loyal to her squad-mates, and would defend them even when she disapproved of their actions. This included getting involved in a bar-room brawl in Sydney, Australia when Pava angered one of the locals, and rescuing Matt Decker when he ran afoul of the traitorous Red Squad during Admiral James Leyton's attempted military coup of the Federation. ( ) When Omega Squad went on their first supervised flight mission on a runabout to an uncharted planet, they were attacked by the Klingon cadet squad known as First Cadre. The two squadrons fought to a stand-still until Pava invoked a Klingon challenge to settle the dispute through single combat. First Cadre's leader, Murg insisted that his squad-mate Kovold be the one to fight as he and Pava were once involved. Kamilah refused to let Pava fight the man she loved to the death and ordered Pava to stand down and accepted the challenge herself. Kamilah defeated Kovold but refused to kill him. She then made the mistake of turning her back on Kovold, who was still enveloped by battle-lust. Kovold then attacked Kamilah with his Bat'leth, killing her. Before she died, she ordered Omega Squad to stand down, as she would not have any more killing, especially not on her behalf. ( ) Kamilah was buried on Earth, in Jerusalem. Omega Squad served as her pall-bearers. ( ) Afterlife? Over a year later, after Omega Squad was attacked by Romulans and presumed dead, Nog (who was completing his sophomore field studies at starbase Deep Space 9) heard a voice that he identified as Kamilah that informed him that Omega Squad was still alive, and urged him to go to their aid. Although Nog never identified the source of the voice, the information was correct, and Nog (along with cadet Yoshi Mishima) took a ship into Romulan territory and rescued his squad-mates from the Tal Shiar. ( |Origins|The Fall}}) Connections Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2372 deaths